Most existing PDA devices and/or pocket PCs with hand phone/mobile phone device have a phone body and a detachable rechargeable battery pack for supplying power to the phone body. In a conventional PDA/mobile phone, when the battery charge is low or the battery dies, replacement of the battery requires shutting down the device. The battery is removed and a new battery is placed herein. The process may involve disruption of conversation or disruption of downloading process from Internet to the said device. Alternatively, the device may be plugged into a power source so as to charge the battery.
The user can switch video modes on Pocket PC just like a Windows® desktop. At work or at home, the user can use the Pocket PC remote control component to work with a PDA using a keyboard or mouse, which is more efficient and convenient.
Related art will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1, 1A, 1B, 1C and 1D. U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,193 dated May 9, 2000, and issued to Timo Remes, Salo et al, shows an attachment of a mobile phone battery. FIG. 1A depicts the fitting into place of the battery by pushing the battery into the recess in the casing of the phone. FIG. 1B shows a cross section of the casing, III-III, from FIG. 1C, FIG. 1C shows the casing of a mobile phone from the bottom side with the recess in it for a battery.
FIG. 1D shows the locking between the catch incorporated in the recess and the locking element of the battery. The battery 9 is pushed in the horizontal direction, for example in the direction of the surface of the phone, into a recess 2 formed in the casing 1 of the phone. The shallow recess 2 comprises the longitudinal sides 3 of the casing 1 as well as a lateral end 4, which is arranged to come up against the end of the battery that is pushed into place. On both sides 3 of the recess 2, thee are tabs 5, 5′ which are positioned symmetrically in the direction of the phone's bottom surface and between which there remain spaces 6 and beneath which there are grooves 7 to receive the tabs on the sides of the battery.
The tabs nearest to the end 4 of the recess have bevels 8 which are oriented towards the direction from which the battery is pushed into place. The sides of the battery 9 are equipped with tabs 10, 10′. Battery 9 slides under the tabs 5, 5′ of the tabs on the sides of the recess 2 so as to hold the battery in place in the vertical direction. Holding of the battery 9 in place in the horizontal direction is arranged with at least one locking element 12, which is located on the side of the battery and locks, when viewed inthe direction of pushing, behind the tab 5′ on the side of the recess in such a fashion that the tab 5′ functions as an element that holds the battery in place simultaneously in both the horizontal and vertical direction. The locking element 12 is located with a spring which, when pushed, releases the battery, enabling it to be removed. The battery 9 is equipped with a spring-loaded locking piece 11. The locking piece 11 is positioned near the tip 13 of the battery. By pressing a push button of locking piece 11 against the spring 14, the locking element 12 can nevertheless be brought to the same level as the tabs 10′ on the sides of the battery.
U.S. Patent Publications No. 2003/0003949 A1 dated Jan. 2, 2003 of Jun Won Park deals with a mobile phone in which a battery pack can be removed easily. EP 1,102,411 A2 relates to a battery pack for a mobile phone.
To solve the above problem, an improved PDA device/pocket PC with hand phone/mobile phone has been devised that does not require shut down of the device when the power of the battery gets low. Continuity of conversation and/or continuity of the data connection can be maintained without interruption.
An improved pocket PC or PDA with an improved mechanism for facilitating battery swapping is thus highly desirable.